Chalant and Spitfire Oneshots
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: A collection of one-shots.
1. Trying to Prank Your Best Friend

_14.2.19_

 _Found this and thought I'd edit it a_ little _.. almost died in the process. xD_

* * *

Artemis and Wally had been sitting for twenty minutes alone in the cave. M'gann had forced Conner to go shopping with her and Kaldur was back in Atlantis. This left only four people in the cave, two of whom were dying with boredom.

"Would you quit changing the channels!" Artemis snapped, snatching the remote controller out of Wally's hands. He glared at her. "Jeez, and you'd think someone would put their powers to better use."

"Well, what do _you_ suggest I do with them?"

Artemis looked him dead in the eye. "Run away. Far, far, away. And don't come back."

Now, to anyone else, this might have been traumatizing enough for them to obey her orders, powers or no powers, but Wally wasn't just anyone else. Entirely used to her harsh words and snarky comments, he only rolled his eyes. "Or better. I just heard Robin come in."

"Yes, that's very fascinating."

"Shut up and listen, Harpy. Zatanna's here too," Wally said earnestly. Artemis frowned for a moment. Satisfied, Wally continued, "Wanna help me ... help them? Against their will? We won't have to listen to any more awkward conversations!"

Artemis smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

...

Wally peered over her shoulder as Artemis busily typed away, too busy even to object at him doing so. Both of them sat in Artemis' room now.

 _Artemis: Hey, Zatanna?  
_ _Zatanna: Oh hey. What's crackin?  
_ _Artemis: Nm. You?  
_ _Zatanna: Nah.. same.. I'm so bored rn  
_ _Artemis: Well, could you come to my room? I have something I want to show you.  
_ _Zatanna: Uh..sure?_

Artemis turned to Wally. "Plan's in action. Your turn."

"I'll text Dick."

 _Wal-man: Hey dude!  
_ _Dick: Hey  
_ _Wal-man: Hey, so I think Artemis is out of the cave rn... wanna help me?  
_ _Dick: ...sure? In what? I don't think she's out, though.  
_ _Wal-man: I'm sure she is... besides, I'm KF, it'll be fast.  
_ _Dick: ..Fine...what is it?  
_ _Wal-man: I want to mess up her room. She'll be so pissed.  
_ _Dick: AGAIN?! And I don't know about that, Wally...not a good idea  
_ _Wal-man: Oh come on, birdy, don't be such a chicken.  
_ _Dick: Alright. Make it quick.  
_ _Wal-man: SAWEET! Meet me in her room?  
_ _Dick: Gotcha_

"It's working!" Wally exclaimed, glancing at Artemis. "They both fell for it!"

Artemis grinned. "Great. But...what was that? You've already _been_ in _my_ room?"

Wally gulped. "Story for another day, Arty."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, this isn't over, though. Hide, they're coming!"

...

"Robin...what're you doing here?" Zatanna asked as she stepped into Artemis' room, only to find him standing confusedly near the desk, glancing around.

"Uh! H-Hey, Zee – I mean, Zatanna!" He stammered. "I was just ... um, waiting for... Artemis!" he lied, mentally cursing Wally for leaving him to manage a sitiuation like this.

Zatanna pursed her lips. "Funny, I was waiting for her too. Wanna sit with me?" She offered, dropping herself on the bed and motioning Dick to do the same.

"With... you?" Robin mumbled incoherently, rushing to plop himself next to her. Zatanna laughed.

"Soo.. How's our - ahem - OTP doing?"

With utmost seriousness, Robin answered, "Pretty good, I think. They seem to be getting along splendidly."

Underneath the aforementioned desk, Artemis and Wally, who sat squished next to each other, exchanged curious glances.

Zatanna nodded. "Artemis really has started warming up to him!"

"Wally did ages ago, just never realized it."

Their curious expressions now changed into those of horror, and they quickly looked away from each other, both attempting to hide the scarlet that began spreading over their faces.

"I heard them talking a while ago. Between you and me, Robin, it was almost as if they were.." Zatanna paused. And then in a half whisper, continued, " _flirting."_

Artemis' face was practically on fire by now, and Wally, the prankster, regretted his decision severely. But they stayed down there, both silently hoping their younger teammates would leave the room as soon as possible.

Gasping, Robin proclaimed, "They'd be _perfect_ together! Artemis is such a.. _spitfire_ , wouldn't you agree?"

Wally's eyes widened.

Zatanna nodded earnestly, before Robin continued, "Poor kid thinks he likes M'gann. Artemis isn't any better."

"Yeah, they're both deep in the depths of denial, for sure," Zatanna agreed. "Bickering like an old, married, coup-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Artemis shouted, shooting out from underneath their hiding spot, her now exposed face burning with embarrassment. "You two shut your loud-ass mouths _right now_!"

Dick smirked. "Wondered how long you two'd stay down there."


	2. Excuse

_Hey! I'm back! I apologize for not updating as soon as I said I would. My WiFi was incredibly slow, and this website wouldn't open._

IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon: _Thank you sooo much. You don't know how much that review meant to me.. thank you._

 _Okay, here's another Spitfire oneshot. It's a bit weird, but eh, who cares? =D_

* * *

 _"Hey Wally, you bored?" Dick asked._

 _"Very."_

 _"Well, I have a dare for you,"_

 _Wally glanced up. "What is it?"_

 _Dick smirked. "I dare you to make Artemis blush,"_

Wally raised his eyebrows. "And how am I supposed to do that?" he questioned.

Dick shrugged. "That's up to you. You just have to do it." "I don't know how!" "Well, you lose the bet then." Dick stated. "I'm sure there's plenty of ways…"

Wally glared at him. "Fine. I'm not backing down from a dare, I'll make Harpy blush or whatever." Dick grinned.

"Great! Since your crush on her is just amazing, I'm suuure it'll be easy!" he said innocently. Wally's face paled.

"I don't have a crush on – How did you know that?!" he shouted. "You've been reading my journal, haven't you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dick.

"You…have a journal?" Dick snorted. Wally turned red. "And no, I didn't look in your… journal, but it seems that you've already written some stuff in it, eh?"

Wally turned even redder. "Shut up.." he grumbled. "At least I don't have Zatanna's name as my password, and her face as the wallpaper in _my_ phone." He shot back, smirking when Dick's face turned over a few shades of bright pink. "H-How did…" "Dude, I know everything. Don't you like this piece of news, Zatanna?" Wally turned to Zatanna with an even larger smirk, still amusement growing as she blushed.

"Sh-shut up, Wally! I have to…go…help M'gann," Zatanna mumbled. She jumped off of the island and ran out of the room without another word to either of the boys.

Wally grinned. "Ha, how was that?" he turned to flushing Dick.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Whatever.." he muttered. "You still have to do the dare. She's in the mission room, by the way." Wally shrugged. "Fine, that won't be hard."

* * *

"Hey, Artemis?" Artemis turned around with a frown to face Wally as he slowly approached her. She sighed, "What do you want, Wally?" "Ouch." Wally faked hurt. "How could you be so mean? I was only saying hi."

Artemis rolled her eyes at his drama. "Again, what do you want?"

Wally grinned. "Nothing. I only wanted to tell you that you look amazing today," Artemis wasn't unnerved. "What…" she muttered. "Be quiet and get out."

"No, I mean it, you look reaaally nice!"

"Wally! Shut up. What're you doing?" Artemis frowned, crossing her arms and eyeing the speedster suspiciously.

Wally shrugged. "Nothing, I told you. You just look so-"

"Alright! Out!" Artemis grabbed him by the shoulders and began shoving him out of the training room. "You're being stupid right now. Out!"

Wally let her push him. He laughed. "Alright, alright! I'm going! Just one thing!"

"What now?" Artemis let go of him.

"This," Wally replied. Before Artemis could say anything, Wally cut her off by pressing his lips firmly against her. Unable to do anything in her utter bafflement, Artemis simply stared at him. Wally grinned with triumph.

"See ya, Arty!" and with that, he disappeared as fast as he came, leaving a stunned archer behind.

* * *

"That was your excuse, wasn't it?" Dick rubbed his face, and eyed Wally warily. "To kiss her…"  
Wally grinned.

"Yep!" Dick shook his head. "Wow, Wally, just wow…"

* * *

 _I'm probably gonna look back at this oneshot and go, "Wow, Ra, just wow. How cringy could you get?"_

 _XD see ya,  
I'm outt!_

 _Edit, two years later: VERY CRINGY. YOU CAN GET EXTREMLY CRINGY, STOP SKFHKSJ_


	3. Troll Got Trolled

_Hey! Thought i'd write another oneshot cause I was bored, and because someone reviewed so quickly ;P_

 _This one goes to_ justanothernerdyfan _for the awesome reviews! Thanks a bunch!_

 _Okay, so this oneshot is a bit confusing, but I'll put an explanation at the end. Let's see if you understand before it!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"Guys, you sure about this?"_

 _Artemis nodded. "Please, M'gann?" she asked._

 _Wally looked eagerly at M'gann. "Take it this way, Miss M, no more denial hanging in the air," he shrugged._

 _M'gann lifted her eyebrows. "Nah, it'll still be there, you're forgetting a certain ship called Spitfi-"_

 _"We'll talk about that later, Megan! Just do it, K?" Wally interrupted._

 _M'gann shot a wink his way. "Let's do this."_

…

Robin stepped in the kitchen with a smile. A certain raven haired girl was bent over the stove, comfortably stirring the contents inside the pot.

"Hey, Zee!" he greeted. Zatanna didn't jump as she usually did, being the nervous girl she was, only turned around with a smile.

"Hey, Robin." She returned, looking warmly at him. "Done training?"

Robin frowned. "How did you know I was…training?"

Zatanna's eyes widened a little. "Oh, I….uh…just saw you as I passed the training room.." she said hurriedly.

Robin lifted his eyebrows. "You sure? _I_ thought you were studying in your room. Eh, whatever. Whatcha cooking? And _you're_ cooking? You might burn something, Zee, like last time." he joked.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I didn't burn any – oh yeah, it was…only once!" she broke off in the middle, her eyes widening once again.

Dick quirked an eyebrow at her. "You sure you're feeling alright, you don't look too good?" he asked, putting a hand on her forehead. He didn't feel her skin burn under his touch, as he thought she would have, and he took pride in that.

Zatanna shook her head quickly. "Oh no, I'm quite fine! Maybe we could… go somewhere?" she asked a little coyly. "The others are out of the cave..soo?"

Robin looked a little surprised. "Uh sure! I'll call Wally and Artem-"

"No, wait, don't!" Zatanna cut him off. "I was hoping it could be just the two of us..alone?" she smiled almost flirtatiously at him.

By now, Dick was completely baffled, but he wasn't going to back down from an opportunity like this. "Y-Yeah! Sure! Let's..uh..go somewhere..together!" he stammered nervously.

Suddenly, from the vents above, a muffled snort echoed. Dick frowned. "What was.."

"N-Nothing! That was just me!" Zatanna said hastily, coughing a little. "I was just feeling a little sick, s'all."

"I thought you said…you were _alright_?"

Zatanna's eyes widened. "I did? Oh wait, of course I did!" she broke off once again. This caused him to look a little suspicious.

"What's going on here?" Dick asked, crossing his arms and eyeing her carefully.

Zatanna shook her head quickly. "N-Nothing is! Come on, the food's ready, and I'll leave it to cool. Let me just grab my bag then we can go!"

…

Zatanna proposed that they go to the park, and within ten minutes, the two were out. Dick was nervous, Zatanna was… _non chalant_ , and was enjoying this time immensely.

"So… Care to share a little bit about yourself, Robin?" Zatanna asked, glancing sideways at her friend as they walked down the pathway together.

Dick shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… Oh, I got it! How long have you known everyone from the team?"

Dick frowned thoughtfully. "I've known Wally the longest, we're best friends so I guess that's why. And Kaldur and Roy were after him. We met M'gann and Conner after we ran away to Cadmus, and well, that's how the team began, and Artemis came later on." he paused for a moment. "What else do you want to know?" he grinned.

Zatanna laughed. "How about…oh yeah, who's your favorite team member?" she smirked at him.

Dick blushed. "I – uh – don't know…maybe…maybe it's Wally, or Artemis, or M'gann?" At the last one, Zatanna choked suddenly. "You okay, Zee?!"

She nodded hastily. "Oh, um, yeah! Just swallowed…uh…bug?" Dick raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. "So, it's M'gann, huh?"

Dick grinned. "Maybe. Depends who you want it to be. Maybe it's…I don't know..you?"

Somewhere from the bushes, there was a burst of laughter, muffled by someone hissing to stop. Dick frowned, "Is there something in the-"

"It's nothing!" Zatanna interrupted. " And thanks.. I guess I feel the same way about you."

Dick smiled. "We definitely need to do this again,"

"Agreed."

…

When the two went back to the cave, Artemis suddenly approached Zatanna, but they didn't hear a word of teasing from her. "Hey, Zatanna! Could you come here for a moment?"

"Yeah sure. See you, Robin!" Zatanna replied, quickly following Artemis.

Dick frowned for a moment. Was Zatanna….taller than Artemis?

As the two girls stepped into Artemis' room, a red headed boy jumped up from his seat. "Zatanna" morphed back to her original person.

"How'd it go, M'gann?!" Artemis asked suddenly, her lips breaking into a huge grin. "Wait, never mind! We saw it all! But Wally just wouldn't stop laughing!"

M'gann glared at them. "I am _never_ acting like Zatanna again, it's so hard! But did you _see_ him?" she squealed suddenly. "He was soo….soo…cute!"

Wally grinned. "If Rob ever found out it was you _pretending_ to be Zatanna-"

"He'd kill us." Artemis finished. "You pulled it off really great, M'gann, don't worry!"

"Really? Cause I feel like slob for doing that," M'gann muttered. "But ohmygod! These guys are soo cute!"

Wally smirked. "And apparently, as if there was any doubt in the first place, _Zatanna_ is his favourate teammate. She's been in her room the entire time, and he still doesn't know!"

"Let's keep it that way," Artemis laughed. "But this is some serious black mail material."

…

 _The Next Day_

"Hey, Zee!" Dick said cheerfully, walking into her room the next evening. "How about we go to the park again today, huh? Just you and me? Wonder who said that before!"

Zatanna quirked an eyebrow at him. " _Again_?"

Dick gave her a 'duh' look. "Well, yeah, we went yesterday evening, remember?"

"Dick…I was _asleep_ in the evening. Remember, after studying? I didn't come out 'til like, seven?" Zatanna looked weirdly at him. Dick frowned.

"What… No you weren't, I saw you!"

"You sure about that?" Zatanna lifted her eyebrows at him. "Because that clearly didn't happen."

"What….don't you remember? I told you that you were my favorite teamma-"

Before Dick could finish his sentence, a peal of laughter came from outside the room, and Artemis stepped inside, her lips twitching violently as the archer struggled to keep sober.

"Oh, didn't mean to interrupt, but check this out, Robin. M'gann finally figured out how to morph into girls!" she announced.

Megan walked in after Artemis, and Dick watched confusedly as she morphed into Zatanna. And then, suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. He now finally understood what had happened, and the look of absolute horror on his face would have been enough to make Conner laugh.

"The troll just got trolled!" Wally's voice yelled from somewhere in the cave.

Dick's face paled. "Y-You mean..that…was… You guys are sick!"

* * *

 _Okay, I know, this one was way confusing. Basically, M'gann was pretending to be Zatanna the whole time, and they tricked Robin into believing she was Zatanna. If you did understand it, then, well, I hope you liked it!_

 _See ya,  
I'm outtt!_


End file.
